Ruination
by Dresqe
Summary: The search for her father drives Katarina forward, willing to do anything to know the truth about his disappearance. With help from an unlikely source she begins to unwind a plot that could have deep implications throughout Valoran.


**AN: **I've a thread on the League Fanfiction Forums where I go into more detail about how I intend to develop certain aspects of this story. Feel free to check it out and leave a comment or review there if you wish.

Chapter 1.

Edge

Pain. The searing agony doubled her over, a sword engraved with Demacian laurels buried in her gut. She glanced up at the sword's master; his features were set with stone cold resolve marred only by the bloody gash along his upper brow. He withdrew the blade, a gasp escaping her body as she fell no longer supported by the cold metal. She lay in a quickly growing pool of blood; the cacophonous sound of a small army smashing through structures all she could discern in her last moments. Suddenly, as the noise reached a crescendo, she heard the last building collapse. An explosion of light wreathed out, blinding her as she took her last breath.

* * *

The locker room doors banged open; Katarina's face a mask of rage as she entered. The space she was in consisted of whitewashed walls and ceiling, with a tile floor of matching color. It was one of two rooms that had been set aside for champion use before and after matches. Lockers, showers, and other niceties had been made available, including anything specifically requested by the champions themselves. Katarina stamped across the open floor and came to stand before a set of sinks and mirrors lining the opposite wall. She hunched over staring into one, her hands viciously gripping the rim of the sink. The sudden commotion of her entrance attracted the attention of the other female champions present.

"What's got her so upset?" Akali asked as she peered out from the alcove of the bath she was in.

"She's angry over her last match," Ashe answered as she reclined eyes closed in the soothing warm water. "Her team suffered a rather humiliating defeat."

"Uh huh. And how would you know that? You've been here with me for at least a half hour."

In response a single finger pierced the calm liquid surface and pointed directly upwards. Akali's eyes followed and she let out a startled gasp as she looked at the ceiling. A display of liquid crystal stared back down at them as they relaxed. Replays of moments from the latest match flashed across the screen.

"W-when did they install that?"

"It's always been there."

"What!" Akali sputtered at the realization. "Wait, so this entire time when I thought I'd been having a full-fledged conversation with you. You were actually just watching that and completely ignoring me!" Akali leaned over and stared accusingly at Ashe.

"Yes." The bluntness of the answer seemed to deflate Akali.

"It was a major exhibition match between Noxus and Demacia," Ashe continued, "I had wanted to see its outcome. Though, in retrospect I believe listening to your idle chatter would have been more engaging."

Akali crossed her arms and sat back in the bath. "Oh? And why is that."

"Because, as my husband," the word sounded hollow coming from Ashe, "would say, 'It was a slaughter.' Demacia had complete dominance over the Noxian team within the first five minutes. It started when Noxus gave up first blood in an ill-fated assault into the enemy team's jungle."

"That helped empower Garen early, causing Mundo to have to continuously help keep him contained. In turn that let Shyvanna invade and attack the rest of the Noxian team. The problem was compounded by the fact that the Noxian mid repeatedly didn't let her team know when Lux went missing. She was apparently more focused on killing minions than trying to help her team. In the end most of the Noxus' problems seemed to come from poor plays made by their mid."

"And who as that?" Akali asked.

"Morgana…"

As though summoned by the mere mention of her name the fallen angel entered the room, heads turning to see the newcomer. In comparison to Katarina, Morgana appeared more sullen and subdued, though seemingly in a much darker mood than usual. She'd barely made it past the threshold when Katarina suddenly turned toward her.

"Morgana what the fuck!" The menace behind the words hung in the air as Katarina slowly marched over. Morgana stood stock still and merely stared at Katarina, her face a poorly constructed neutral mask barely hiding the eddy of emotions beneath.

"What the hell happened out there? I haven't seen such an incompetent display in a match since…I can't even remember." Katarina stood directly in front of Morgana; their faces a mere breath-width apart. "Not a single call from you when Lux went missing, and no help of your own when the rest of us needed it. Hell, even during team fights your presence was nonexistent; you seemed to be off doing your own thing in another area whenever a fight broke out. You were somehow completely fucking useless for most, if not the entire match."

Katarina sighed, running a hand through her auburn hair. "If only my sister hadn't been barred from playing in the match…but no," she planted a finger on Morgana's chest," we were stuck with you."

The room fell into absolute silence as the standoff between the two continued, neither seeming about to back down. Finally, Katarina took a step back crossing her arms. "You got anything to say for yourself?" Morgana remained like a statue

"It wasn't my fault." The words came out low and flat.

"Excuse me?" Katarina was suddenly in Morgana's face again.

"It wasn't my fault." The statement was louder, more anger in it. "It was the fool of a summoner they stuck me that failed abysmally."

Katarina blinked. "That's it. That's your excuse? 'It wasn't me it was my summoner,'" she sneered, "pathetic." She turned on her heel and began to walk away. "No wonder you kept getting your ass kicked by your sister, if all you can do is make up worthless excuses like that."

The taunt had its desired effect.

Katarina spun in place, dagger drawn, as Morgana, her face contorted with furry, came at her, black flames in her hands. Yet just as they were about to clash a golden barrier appeared, separating the two.

"Enough sister!" Kayle was suddenly at Morgana's side, a disapproving scowl on her face. "As usual you let your temper get the better of you, something very unbecoming of a League Champion."

The light in the roomed dimmed as shadows seemed to creep out from Morgana, the remark only feeding into her anger. Kayle stood prepared with her sword to defend herself, while Katarina, with a leering grin, was crouched ready to pounce. Then, as suddenly as the outburst occurred, it subsided. Morgana turned and stalked out of the locker room.

"It's nice to see you're still the obedient little sister." Katarina called after Morgana.

* * *

The sun set over Noxus, casting deep shadows over already darkened roadways and buildings. Menace and ill will seemed to radiate from the city, sharp buttresses and narrow, enclosed alleyways only adding to the effect. Yet one building stood out, at odds with the cities aura. It sat upon an artificial pedestal at the edge of Noxus; a single bridge attaching to the city. The building was spherical, made of smooth unblemished white stone. Inside the structure, at its heart, was an engraved dais. Two robed figures stood on opposite sides of the raised circle, arms outstretched and weaving symbols. Light seemed to shimmer in between the two as they murmured an invocation. Suddenly a tear in reality appeared, creating an inky black hole that floated at the center of the dais. After a moment the Sinister Blade stepped through.

The portal snapped shut with a crack as Katarina exited. She, like many League members, enjoyed the benefits her status gave her. One such perk was the use of portals maintained between the League and each major city for use by champions and special dignitaries. A small walkway led down from the dais to where two Noxian guards in military dress stood at attention. They nodded as Katarina walked past, mild unease evident in their posture. A single hallway, barely able to fit two men abreast, attached to the portal room. Katarina stopped at its exit so as to let her eyes adjust to the twilight she had entered. The city proper of Noxus towered before her.

Instead of expanding out when the population had grown larger than the city could tolerate, the city had developed upward. It now stood as a monument of mortar, stone and metal to the will of the people of Noxus; a man-made mountain for the rest of Valoran to marvel at. She proceeded across the bridge from the portal building, the walkway spanning a gap over the lower city. It connected to the midlevel of the metal mountain, seeming to be embraced by the very heart of Noxus. As Katarina got off the bridge she started to head towards the Skyline, as many called upper Noxus, when a kid in ragged clothing blocked her path.

"What is it child?"

"Beg pardon Miss Couteau, but I was told to wait here for when you'd return." The urchin's fleeting glances told of his apprehension at the task.

"And who told you to do this?"

"Talon did ma'am."

Katarina perked up at the mention of his name. "No need to say anymore child. Just take me to him."

* * *

The room was dank with condescend water that slowly dripped from the ceiling, the air permeated by the stink of sweat and fear. A single glow-lamp hung from the ceiling, giving out a greenish light as it hummed. It illuminated the only occupant of the room, an older, squat balding man who sat in a chair tied and gagged. His clothes, which would have once been considered more expensive than many a man's yearly wage, were soiled and torn. His grey eyes showed only a cold dread that had set in after he had been caged and left alone. Through a slit in the room's only door Katarina stared at him, Talon standing behind her.

"Who is he?" Katarina asked.

"Erik Merres, a logistics man who works in Noxian High Command. He calculates outcomes for strategic engagements. As well as oversees guard details for commanders in the Noxian military."

"When did you grab him?"

"Yesterday."

"So somebody's probably realized he's missing."

"Yes, doubtless they're already looking for him."

"As long as they can't trace it back us, and you make him disappear once we're done, it'll be fine."

Talon sniffed. "I know how to do my job."

The remark brought a small smile to Katarina's face. She then shut the slide and opened the door, letting what little light that lit the hallway into the room. It was just enough for their captive to get a good look at Katarina as she entered. His eyes widened and whatever blood was left in his face drained, leaving him completely ashen.

"Good," Katarina began, "at least you realize the predicament you're in." She walked over and knelt so she was level with him. "Now usually I'd be ecstatic to have someone like you alone for several hours to see what sweet, sweet secrets my blades could get you to divulge. But…I'm on a bit of a time constraint. So," she drew a knife and put it to his throat, "I am going to ask you only once." She pulled the gag out of his mouth.

"What happened to my father?"

Silence followed the question.

"I-I don't know." The answer came out in a dry rasp, the man's eyes pleading with his captors.

Katarina continued to stare at him impassively. "Talon?"

"Ten minutes."

In response Katarina sighed, stood up and stretched. "Fine, I'll be at The Dive when you're finished." She shut the door as Talon walked behind their captive, a set of knives laid out on a rusted table. Erik's muffled sobs barely carried down the hallway as Katarina left.

* * *

The streets of Noxus were bustling. It was a nocturnal city at heart; the events of the day merely a formality. Its true face could be seen when the sun went down. Katarina walked down a lit up street in the cities lower levels, lightness in her step as she watched her city come to life.

The sight brought back memories of her at a younger age. A tomboy as a child, she hated the socialite activities that many expected of a girl her age. She preferred instead to be out exploring the city, especially at night. The constant threat of being discovered by the house guards when she'd leave had helped hone her guile. Yet, no matter her impressive stealth, one person could always catch her when she tried to sneak out. A smile, neither cruel nor cunning, spread across Katarina's lips as she remembered what her father's "punishments" for trying to slink out of the house usually entailed.

Instead of sending her back to her room he would take her to some part of Noxus she had barely explored. There, his face a-bright with a mischievous smile, he would begin a game of hide and seek. He would leave her and blend into the urban jungle surrounding them, whether it be in some shadowy nook or in the middle of a crowd.

The game wouldn't end till she found him, even if it took her several hours, which it rarely did. Yet every time he would have some sweet confection ready for her, his face aglow with pride. They would then find a perch to watch for the sun to rise while enjoying the treat.

"_To survive in Noxus you must adapt, just as you adapted to your surroundings to find me._" The words were something Katarina lived by. A piece of wisdom her father had told her one night, and she held onto it like the dying knowledge of a sage passed on to his pupil. "_Noxus is an unrelenting force. One that would see itself flow over the entirety of Valoran,_" There had been a hint of sadness in the words as he had said them to Katarina, "_and there are too few immovable objects in the world to stand up to it._" He put an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "_So that's why we do what Kat?_"

"We adapt."The words left Katarina's mouth in a whisper.

"_Good girl._"

Suddenly, pulled sharply from the memory, Katarina turned down an alley picking up her pace. She stopped halfway down the alleyway and turned on the spot.

"How long do you intend to follow me?"

Several men stood before her, blocking the exit to the alley. All were of approximately the same height and were dressed in casual Noxian garb of blacks and greens. They each discreetly carried some kind of blunt object, ranging from clubs to pipes. One pulled apart from the group and stepped closer to Katarina. "A friend of ours has gone missing, and we would like him returned to us…unharmed."

"So much for not leaving a trail Talon." Katarina murmured as she continued to gauge the group. "You're the leader I take it." She said, pointing a finger at the man.

He nodded in response.

"Good to know." Suddenly two of the party collapsed, blades protruding from their chest. "Two down." With that Katarina charged, the remaining men running to meet her.

Katarina pulled out another dagger and lunged at the first man to close in on her. Before he could react she plunged the knife into his throat. He fell, blade still lodged in his neck, making a gurgling sound as he tried to force a breath down his ruined airway. While he dropped Katarina drew her short blades, using one to backhand the group's leader leaving him dazed. She swung with the other, but the blow was parried at the last second by the man she had aimed it at. With his weapon occupied Katarina brought the first blade around and thrust it into his gut, disemboweling him. She jumped at the last aggressor, straddling him as she bowled him over. She brought both blades down into his chest, a gasp his only form of resistance as the metal pierced flesh and bone. As she ended the man's life sudden white-hot pain lanced through the back of Katarina's skull and down her neck. Instinctively she pulled a knife out and swung behind her; nearly losing her balance as the blade sliced through thin air instead of the warm body she expected. She turned to see what had happened to her attacker.

Barely out of arms reach the ringleader, having recovered from the earlier blow, knelt, a silent scream issuing forth from his mouth. Behind him, with a hand firmly gripping the man's head, stood Morgana. Black energy ran from her fingers down the man's forehead and seeped into his eyes. He struggled to try and bring his arms up to remove her hand, his frantic efforts becoming sluggish the more he attempted to stop her. She then finally let go of the ringleader and he collapsed, convulsing, and she walked over to stand before Katarina, who looked up at her.

"I wanted him alive." Katarina said, still sitting on the cooling body.

"He still is." Katarina's grip on her blades tightened in annoyance at Morgana's response.

"Yet now I can't ask who the hell sent him after me."

Morgana arched an eyebrow. "Does it matter? He probably knew nothing about his master, seeing as he and his friends lives were thrown away so casually."

"Well, either way it would have been satisfying," she pulled her blades from the corpse, "to see him understand the consequences of attacking me. And besides, he definitely knew something, and that information would have been better than nothing."

Katarina stood and sheathed her bloodied blades. She started to step over the corpse when a wave of nausea overtook her, forcing her to grab onto Morgana for support.

"Hm, looks like he did get a good hit off on you during that scuffle though." Morgana made no move to help as Katarina held onto her.

Slowly Katarina put a hand to her scalp, wincing at the pain the act caused. Her fingers came away sticky with blood.

"Ah shit." Katarina's vision blurred as she collapsed. The last thing she saw was the winged silhouette of Morgana looming over her.


End file.
